Nyo Finland's family
by thewriter001
Summary: Nyo!Nordics and regular Nordics. Focus on Nyo!Finland. No ships. Bad summery.
1. Characters

**Hello. This is my first story so please be nice. This will contain Nyo!Nordics, and the regular Nordics. Their relationship between each of them would be like a brother and sister on good terms with each other. They care about one another with a pure family love. There will be no shipping.**

Characters involved:

Name: Which character they are

 _Nyo! Characters_

Salme (Sal-may): Nyo!Finland

Clara: Nyo!Denmark

Camilla: Nyo!Norway

Kristian: Nyo!Iceland

Linnea: Nyo!Sweden

 _Regular Characters (For anyone who's been in the fandom for long, you should know this)_

Tino: Finland

Mathias: Denmark

Lukas: Norway

Emil: Iceland

Berwald: Sweden

 **And I am going to go ahead and say it: Hetalia is not, nor ever will, be mine. But, the names I use for the Nyo!Nordics are mine.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Starting Point

**I know that I have many wrong details in this chapter, but I did not know how else to write it.**

Chapter 1

Salme didn't know what happened. All she knew was that he hurt her, and her body burned. She saw lights, and slowly and painfully crawled to it.

She collapsed on the ground, crying. A man walked up, taking her condition in surprise.

He picked her up, taking her to a building where people flurried around her, speaking in fast English.

She was passed to another person, who took her to a private room.

When Salme looked, she saw a woman now, who laid her down on a bed and put on some rubber gloves.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said calmly in English, giving a pained smile.

Salme didn't care. She just sat there and cried. There was only one person she wanted right now. Only one person who could comfort her: her brother.

"All I'm going to do is a check-up, okay? I won't hurt you."

Salme ignored her. She didn't care. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out what happened. This was America. Her contact information was in Finnish. And she didn't know where her family was. They went out last night. As they were leaving, she left her wallet inside. She went back in. He grabbed her.

"I'm done now." The strange woman said in English. "Just stay here. We'll help you."

As the woman left, and the door was closing, Salme heard a familiar voice, speaking in English, but an accent clearly noticeable. The person spoke carefully. "Hello sir." It said. "Have you seen a girl here? Blonde hair, purple eyes, and short."

The door was shut, so the voice wouldn't be as loud, and it didn't help that her throat felt raw, and sore, but she tried. "Clara!" She called, breaking down into hoarse, painful coughing, tears streaming down her face even more.

There was a loud crash, and the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall it was hinged to, the female Dane standing there in the doorway. "Salme!" she called relieved.

Feeling invigorated, Salme got off the table, running into her almost-sister's arms. Once embraced, she let herself go limp. Fresh tears fell, this time in happiness.

"Mam, you can't do that." A man said, walking in.

"But I did. And I found my sister. Besides, I don't think you could read her ID."

Clara picked Salme up, the latter still not letting go of her almost-sister's neck. They walked down the hall, to the front, where Clara set her down in a chair, and pulled out her phone. Salme pulled her legs up, hugging them close to her, still crying, and watching the Dane. Clara pressed a few numbers and set up a conference call. She then looked to the man at the desk. "May I please put it on speaker? Knowing our family, they would want to talk to her."

The man looked around, and with no one else in the station, he gave her a nod of approval. With that, almost all lines simultaneously clicked on.

"Any luck?" Emil asked, keeping what they were saying a secret by speaking in Icelandic.

"Yeah. She's right here with me." Clara responded in Danish.

"Where?" Tino asked, getting frantic, wanting to find his sister faster.

"Velli!" was all Salme said, glad to hear her brother's voice.

The rest of the conversation was Clara giving the address.

Not too long after, Berwald came in, looking around, eyes stopping on the other Nordics. He sat down, too, looking Salme over, taking notes of every scratch, cut, scrape, bruise or scar that had been inflicted on her frame.

Then Linnea walked in, who crouched in front of Salme, also looking her over.

Emil and Camilla followed, standing off to the side.

Tino, ran in, out of breath, bursting through the door.

Salme looked up, before jumping over Linnea and to her brother. Again, she started crying.

As they stood there in the doorway, the last three came up, not interrupting the scene.

Tino looked around, moving them to the side.

The woman from earlier appeared, looking at the brother and sister.

"I take it you are her guardian?" she asked, keeping her voice soft to preserve the moment. She looked from Tino to the others around them.

"Yes. We are all her relatives." Tino spoke, and the woman turned to the rest of the group, shuddering slightly under six intense, non-emotional gazes.

"All right. Then please come with me. There is something that I need to tell you about this _situation_ , and I rather not say it out here."

Salme turned around, still holding Tino's hand as the large group followed. They filled into a room near the back, and the woman sat on the other side of the table.

As he came in, Lukas closed the door, keeping things private.

The woman sighed, introducing herself as "Dr. Sanchez" before continuing. "There is absolutely no way to say this lightly. But your, sister, correct?" When some nodded, she continued. "She was brought in by a man who said he found her outside in an ally, and he immediately brought her here. I did a check up on her, and I do apologize if it was against any of your beliefs, but I did find something you might have an interest in. Your sister, she was, she was raped."

Salme's grip on her brother's hand tightened as those words sunk in. All she remembered was a figure, nothing more.

Linnea, who was standing next to the wall, hit it before walking out.

"Salme," Camilla said, kneeling beside the younger girl. "Do you remember anything about what happened?" she finished in Norwegian.

"H-he was tall, l-like Berwald, or Ludwig, or Abel. B-but he was slender, Like Yao, or Kiku, but it was solid muscle. He had slightly longer hair, like M-Matthew, or Toris, or Feliks, or Francis, but it was dark like Lovino's. A-and it was pulled back." Salme stuttered in Finnish. As she finished, she started crying again. But she kept talking. "W-when I went b-back to get my w-wallet, he grabbed me. I t-tried to fight him, but before I could do anything, h-he knocked me out."

Tino, who had taken the chair to her right, pulled her closer.

Kristian translated what Salme said, and Camilla stepped out to see what was wrong with Linnea.

When told the story, Dr. Sanchez nodded, writing it down. "If you want you can go. But we will watch you all to make sure you stay safe."

They left the room, heading to the twelve person van they rented, Mathias getting into the front driver's seat. Linnea was already sitting in the very back, and Camilla was in the passenger.

When Salme climbed in, Linnea looked away from her, and the Finnish girl sat beside her.

As they were heading off, Salme started talking to her. "Linnea, is everything okay? You're not normally like this."

"I'm fine." She said simply. Right now, we just need to make sure your better, and find the jerk that did this to you." To make her point, she ran a finger down a relatively fresh scratch on her neck.

From there, they really didn't say anything to Salme, except Tino.

It took about two weeks, but they were able to catch the man, and he was surprised that Salme was there to aid the prosecution. They were surprised to find that the man was a serial rapist and murderer, killing those he had forced to sleep with him. That made Salme even more valuable. After her testimony, was found guilty on all accounts (eight accounts of rape, and seven of murder.)

For a week or two afterwards, they watched her to make sure she would be fine. No sooner had they quit, Salme started getting sick.

Almost every day, she woke up nauseated and exhausted, and after several weeks, she still refused to see the doctor, out of embarrassment.

Only after several weeks of on and off sickness and pressure from her entire family, did she agree to go.

Tino drove her, their large van seeming even bigger without everyone else.

"Velli, I don't know why, but I'm nervous."

He looked over to her for a quick second. Since _that_ happened to her, most of the scratches, cuts, and scrapes had healed, and when the man was locked away, her joy was returned in her violet eyes. He didn't want anything to take it away again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be all right."

For the rest of the ride, they were quiet, before they pulled into the doctor's office.

Salme felt nervous, wondering what was wrong with her, and feeling a small spring of anger and hate well up for the man, knowing that he had something to do with the way she was feeling.

She leaned on her brother's shoulder, and stiffened when her name was called.

She followed the doctor back, who asked her the generic questions, and performed tests based on her answers. At one point, she clicked on a machine that Salme didn't notice before, and told her to lie on her back and pull her shirt up so she could check her stomach.

She jumped a little as the cold gel touched her skin, and a black and white picture appeared blurry on the screen. The doctor moved the wand a little before stopping, smile growing.

"I honestly wasn't expecting this, but if you look here, you will see a little peanut of a baby. Congratulations, momma, you're pregnant."

Salme just starred, letting those words sink in.

The doctor wiped her stomach clean, and she sat up, unconsciously taking the photos that was handed to her.

"Do you want me to go get your husband for you?"

"H-he's not my husband. He's my brother." She said automatically.

She nodded, leaving Salme in the room alone, tears welling up.

When Tino stepped in, he was concerned, and when she looked up, he got even more worried. "Sisko, what's wrong?"

Rather than saying anything, she handed him the pictures.

He looked at them before looking back at her. "Salme, are you sure?" She knew he was worried when he used her real name, like when she was worried and called him "Tino."

"I-I guess. I don't know."

The doctor entered again, talking about some programs, noticing the distraught look.

"And, if you don't want to keep the baby, then I could help you make an appointment at a nearby abortion clinic."

Salme swallowed. She had a choice to keep or kill this little baby. Both Tino and the doctor waited for her choice.

She looked at the pictures again. The baby was so small, he or she was just a little curl. Tears welled in her eyes, but she knew her answer.

"I don't want an abortion."

The doctor nodded, smiling even wider. "Well, in that case, you are free to go. And please make an appointment for next month. That way, we can keep track of the development."

Salme jumped off the table, exiting out the door the doctor held for her and her brother. She went to the counter to pay for her visit. Tino went out and started up the van. As soon as she got in, he drove away.

They both stayed silent, the athmosphere a little awkward. Salme broke the quiet.

"Velli, do you think I did the right thing?" she asked, getting scared.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, it's your decision, and we'll be there if you need anything. We've been through a lot already, and this will just be another."

"How am I going to tell the others?" she asked, scared of her family's reaction, starting to shake violently.

"First, you don't need to worry yourself like that. We have known rulers who have had children, so you should know not to work yourself up like that. Second, to answer your question, I don't know that either. I'm sure you'll just tell them. It might be strange, but we're all family, and I'm sure they will understand. Even if we're fighting with each other, we all care about each other, so don't worry."

They were once again quiet as they pulled up to the large house.

Salme stuffed the photos into her purse, before walking with Tino inside.

Clara went up to her first, smiling. "Did they figure it out?" When she didn't smile back, she got serious. "What's wrong?"

"Well, they did figure it out. Here. Look at these." She pulled the pictures out of her bag, and shoved them into the Dane's hands before going to sit on the couch and pulling her feet up, hugging her legs and peeking over, tears about to fall, and face going red.

Confused, Clara looked at her before the pictures, her smile once again returning as she passed them to the next person, who happened to be Linnea. Linnea, on the other hand, quickly sat them on the table before leaving to her room. Kristian picked them up, showing the others as Clara and Tino sat next to Salme on the couch.

"Don't worry," Clara whispered. "I'll try and be the best aunt ever."

Salme smiled, and Mathias flopped down next to her. "And I'll try for that 'number one uncle' spot, but I bet Tino will be hard to beat."

That caused the four of them to smile, and Salme was glad that her brother was correct. Despite all of the crazieness they've been through, they will all pull together when someone needed support.

The rest of the day, everything was normal, except Linnea never came out of her room. After several hours, Camilla went up to talk to her. Salme started to get scared again. Did she accidentally do something to Linnea by getting those pictures? Did Linnea hate her now? She swallowed the lump in her throat worriedly. Linnea was the one who brought her (albeit, against her will at the time), to meet the other Nordics. Out of all the girls, Linnea was the closest one to her older sister.

When it was about eight, she headed to her room, which was near the back of the house on the ground floor. As she went to shut off the lamp by her bed, she noticed a figure standing in the almost closed doorway, starring at her. Salme set on the bed, watching Linnea, too.

"Do you need something?" she asked, slightly put off by the way her older sister was acting.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Salme bounced a little, glad that they would talk, and watched as Linnea sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Linnea said, not looking at Salme. "It's just, when I found you and brought you back, I made a promise to myself to do everything I could to keep you safe. I saw how kind and sweet you are, and I didn't want that destroyed, or taken from you. But then, all that happened, and now you're pregnant with that creep's child."

Salme felt tears in her eyes. She never knew that Linnea felt that way about her. She leaned up, giving her sister a hug. The other jumped at the sudden contact, but didn't fight it.

"I know the baby wasn't _conceived_ in a good way, and if I had my choice, I wouldn't be pregnant. I was given the option to abort it, but, I just feel that it's murder. I don't have the heart to do that to something that couldn't fight back."

Linnea looked at Salme, cupping her cheek in her hand, almost smiling. "That is what I wanted to protect. But I guess I'm glad that it's not gone."

Salme leaned back again. "That is why you would be the best aunt, despite all of Clara's attempts. Especially if you treat this baby the same way you treat me."

When Linnea stood up after several seconds of silence, Salme tucked herself further into the covers, and they told each other good night.

At the end of the week, Tino asked her a question she almost forgot about.

"So, are you going to the meeting or not?"

"I forgot about it. But I do want to go. I missed the last one since I was sick."

"You couldn't help that." Tino pointed out. "Are you going to tell everyone or not?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Velli. Should I? Maybe I should just tell a few. Like Aire, and Daniel, and let it go from there."

Tino nodded. "However you want to do it."


	3. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

**In this chapter, I will be introducing a few more of the Nyos. In this "AU," each nation has two embodiments. The older sibling is the one we see in the anime/manga, while the Nyo! Is the younger sibling. The Nyos have their own type of world meeting, and that is what they're doing. I will be introducing a few "new" characters. There will be:**

 **Nyo!Hungary: Daniel**

 **Nyo!Estonia: Aire**

 **Nyo!North Italy: Daisy**

 **Nyo!Germany: Monika**

 **Nyo!Japan: Sakura**

 **Nyo!America: Amelia**

 **Nyo!South Italy: Caterina**

 **Nyo!China: Chun-Yan**

 **Nyo!UK: Alice**

 **And Nyo!Canada: Maddie**

 **Most of them are just mentioned by their human name, and this list is not in order. Also, the reason that I'm not doing the accents is that I imagine them knowing all languages, so they speak to each other in their own language, and when they speak their own language, they don't have an accent.**

Sure enough, when she stepped in with the other Nordics, she was surrounded by her friends: Aire, Daniel and Daisy.

"Salme! You're okay! We missed you last time!" Aire said, more energetic than normal.

"Well, I was sick. I couldn't help it." She responded, returning the relieved hug from her best friend.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was wrong?" Daniel asked.

Salme couldn't look at any of her friends. "I had a doctor's appointment, and I was told that I, umm, I'm, ah, p-pregnant." She stuttered the last part, and her friends went wide eyed.

The smile never left Daisy, who started bouncing. "A little bambino or bambina! How exciting!"

They couldn't stop grinning at her, until Aire went serious. "Do you mind telling us who the father is?"

Salme gulped, face going bright red. "L-Let's just say, he's in jail over at Alfred and Amelia's place, and it wasn't willing."

They didn't ask anymore questions, and Daisyran over to Monika, Sakura and Caterina who then started spreading it around amongst the other European nations, while Chun-Yan started telling the other Asian ones. Aire told the Baltics, and Alice told Amelia, where Maddie overheard.

Clara walked up to her, heading to where they normally sat. "What are they all talking about? It must be some nice form of gossip if even people like Monika and Caterina is talking about it."

"That gossip is me, Clara." Salme said, like it was obvious.

"Oh, sorry then. News does spread fast, huh?"

"Yeah."

The meeting went on like normal, nad in the end, as people were leaving, several came up, even the older siblings. The rest of the Baltics told her "congratulations," while while Maddie and Matthew did the same. And, as she was talking to Elizabetta, she was hugged by surprise. She turned to see Feliciano smiling. He wished her "complimenti," before prompting Lovino, who had been dragged there, to say something. He said the same, in a much less caring tone.

"You're popular today, aren't you?" Tino asked as they met up in the hall.

"Yeah. And I swear, I only told Aire, Daniel nad Daisy."

"Daisy must have sent a text because, while Kiku was giving his presentation, Feliciano jumped up, babbeling on about you, and a baby, and who knows what else."

Salme smiled. Of course, that was his reaction to anything positive.

 **Yes, this is a shorter chapter, just because the actual first part is in the previous chapter. They will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 3: Back Again

**Now, I'm on a regular "schedule" of sorts. Normally, one part will be the actual appointment with the doctor, and the second would be with her friends or the rest of the Nordics.**

This time, Linnea was taking her to her doctor's appointment.

They didn't have to wait long until she was called back, and she pulled Linnea with her. The doctor ran through the normal tests before she was told to lie down. The doctor put the wand and gel on Salme's now exposed stomach, and the little blob appeared on screen.

"From just this look, I would say you're about three months along." The doctor who introduced herself as Dr. Ranta, zoomed in on the baby. "Here you can see the head, and the arms and legs." She looked at Salme. "And at this point, you shouldn't need to worry about something like miscarriage." Salme smiled as the doctor continued. "Last time you were here, did they check for multiples? There might have been a twin hiding behind their sibling."

"No. They just checked then sent me away." She replied, and Dr. Ranta nodded, moving the wand again.

When she shifted it to the right some, another figure took the screen much to Salme and Linnea's surprise. After not finding anymore, Dr. Ranta zoomed out and took a picture of the babies. She helped clean the gel off Salme's stomach before she sat up.

"Do you have any questions or anything?"

Salme shook her head, and the doctor turned to Linnea, asking the same question, which the response was the same. Dr. Ranta then wrote the updated information on her medical pad. "Well, in that case, you can go, if you want. And I do want you to schedule an appointment for the next month."

Salme nodded as she left with her sister, holding onto her new pictures.

They did everything they needed to do, and they went ahead and left.

When they were enclosed in their car, Salme broke the silence.

"How does it feel knowing you're going to be an aunt to two babies now instead of one?" she asked Linnea as they pulled off.

"Nice, I guess. How does it feel to be a mom to two babies instead of one?" she returned the question.

"I guess it's interesting. And a little exciting. How do you think the others will react when they hear it?"

"I don't know. Probably excited. Or happy. At least you'll be able to tell with Clara, Mathias and Tino."

"So, you're not mad about all of this anymore?" Salme risked the question, wondering what her almost sister was thinking.

"Don't worry. I'm still mad at him, and I want to beat the crap out of him like he did to you, but I would never hurt you or the babies intentionally. Remember, I promised."

Salme smiled. If someone dared hurt them, they would have a very angry nation to deal with. And, typically, if you mess with one Nordic, you mess with all ten, and that really wasn't good for the single person.

When Salme entered, she put her things in the table before almost being pushed down by Clara.

"How did it go?" she asked eager.

Salme took a step back, slightly startled. Linnea came in, pulling Clara back some by tugging on her shirt neck. "Give her some space."

"It went good. I found something out today." She pulled out the pictures, hiding the front of from her sister. Salme walked into the living room where everyone was: Mathias, Tino, Emil, Kristian, Camilla, Lukas, and Berwald. She handed the pictures to Tino, who she believed should be one of the first to know. When it was clear that he knew, she continued, finally appeasing Clara's excitement. "I found out that I'm having twins."

She got the reaction she expected: Mathias and Clara were happy, Tino smiled, and everyone else was unable to tell what they thought.

From there it was a normal day. After they ate, they found a movie and watched it. About halfway through, Salme started to doze off, so she went ahead and headed to her room, quickly going to sleep.

That Saturday was the next world meeting, and they flew over to where it was being hosted: Alfred and Amelia's place.

When they landed in New York, and were exiting the plane, Linnea never let go of Salme's arm, and the others wouldn't let her out of their sight. It was, after all, last time they came to America that she was raped.

They made it to their reserved rooms that was in the hotel in which the world would stay.

When the time for the meeting came, the ten of them took taxis, as what seemed custom in New York. Of course, when they got there, people were bustling around, each to their own location, with the Nordics finding a way into the building. Despite all the people around them, Linnea kept a grasp in Salme's wrist, up until they entered the building.

The regular meeting was in the left wing on the first floor, while the other meeting was to the right.

They were greeted by the normal people: Aire, Daisy, Daniel, and, if noticed, Maddie.

When general pleasantries were given, they split, each talking to someone else. Aire, however, stuck around with Salme.

"How are you feeling, lately?" She asked.

"Good, but I did learn, at my last doctor's appointment, that I'm actually expecting twins."

Aire looked excited. "That's amazing! Do you know the genders?"

"No. I'm not that far along. But I should know at my appointment next month."

They moved to where their flags had been set up, Nordics, and ironically, the Baltics, right next to each other, the Finnish and Estonian sharing a boarder. The two sat down and everyone took their place. The meeting began with an overview of what was being discussed in the other meeting.

They went through the normal business that was discussed at every meeting. They were there for several hours, letting everyone get a turn to talk.

When they finished, they headed out to the main lobby, where they waited for the others.

Salme sat on the stairs, Linnea taking her normal defensive postion.

Slowly, it emptied out as normal people went back to work after lunch, and some Nyo!Nations headed back to the hotel.

It was only ten minutes later, and the others started leaving, and there was a loud argument going on in the room.

"Sounds like their meeting went better than ours." Clara said, grinning.

"They're probably fighting over stupidity." Camilla said, hitting the Clara lightly.

"And the meeting's over, with most the people gone." Kristen pointed out.

Salme stood up as their brothers approached, meeting them as they walked towards the entrance.

They broke into their sibling pairs, Linnea finally relinquishing her hold on Salme's arm to Tino's watch as she got into the street side door.

When the next taxi came, Tino wouldn't let her get into the driver's side door, leaving her to sit behind the empty passenger seat.

When the ten of them got back, they wondered what they were going to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"Why not see if there's a place we can go? It's ka nice day out, and it's time when not many people are going to be out and about?" Mathias said, already bored.

"We've been everywhere at least twice. What else is there to do?" Camilla responded.

"What about a show on Broadway? There's always something new there." Tino suggested.

Everyone gave a shrug, not turning down the offer, but not overly excited.

After several more ideas, they did settle on doing a Broadway show, and got ready to go eat at a restaurant near the theater.

Salme changed clothes while Linnea was in the bathroom of their shared room. At one point, she looked in the mirror. IT wasn't completely visible yet, but she could still see her slightly swollen stomach.

She snapped out of it as Linnea came back out, and finished, meeting some of the others in the lobby. All the guys had put on a dress shirt and tie, with the dress pants and shiny shoes they wore to the meetings, with the girls all wearing different types of cocktail dresses.

When she and Linnea arrived, everyone got up to leave, breaking into their "taxi pairs."

They all agreed on the restaurant, which they could then walk to the theater from.

When she sat down in the taxi beside her brother, she smoothed out the bottom and the bodice, stopping when she realized it would be the last time she would wear it for a while.


	5. Chapter 4: Genders

**Salme chapter 4. I know I will/ have been getting details wrong, and for that I apologize**

Two weeks after, there was no way Salme could hide it. She was physically small at 160 centimeters, ten shorter than her brother, making her the shortest of the Nordics. That made her starting to expand stomach even more obvious. But she still did everything she normally did, even if the others didn't like her doing it.

The whole morning before her next doctor's appointment, she felt something tickling her stomach, and she smiled, knowing that the twins were moving.

She stepped out, meeting the rest of the Nordics in the main room.

Tino stood up, ready to go with her to the appointment.

When they got into the van, Salme carefully got in, as the vehicle was started up. When they go to the main road, Salme felt the flutters start up again, getting even more hectic, and she let out a small laugh.

Tino took a quick look at her before looking to the road. "What's so funny?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing. It's just the twins decided to pick today of all days to start really moving."

"So, they're energetic?"

"Yes. It they're like this when they're born, even Clara and Mathias would be exhausted.

Tino gave a smile too, and kept it as they went into the doctor's office.

They only waited for ten minutes before she was called back. Tino helped her up before sitting back down.

"You're going to stay out here?" Salme asked, looking behind her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he was surprised.

"Please." She said, face growing red in embarrassment, before changing to a random language: French. "Besides, I heard that at this point, they would start trying to perform a test that could lead to a higher chance of a miscarriage. If they do, it would be nice to have support if they do."

Tino then stood up, and went with her where they did the normal testing: taking some blood to check the levels, checking the blood pressure, and other basic tests. Before the new doctor turned on the ultrasound machine, she looked at Salme. "Does your family have any history of genetic disorders?"

Salme glanced at her brother. They were nations. The only they had was in history books. They were there before they were independent.

"No." Salme said simply.

The doctor wrote that down, then looked at her. "I must still ask this: Do you want to have an amniocentesis test done?"

Salme looked back at her brother, and spoke in French again. "I believe that's the one that can cause a miscarriage."

Tino nodded before looking at the doctor. "What would the side effects be? What might happen to my sister?"

"For the mom, it's really nothing to it. But for the fetus, or in this case fetuses, there is a small risk for miscarriage. But we would be able to tell you so much that you wouldn't normally know until after they were born."

"No." Salme said. "If it carries that risk, I don't want it."

The doctor looked surprised. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want that risk."

"But we could tell you so much. Wouldn't you want to know now any disorders your children may have, over waiting to know so you can prepare."

"She said no." Tino said, getting angered by the doctor's constant pressure. "And if you don't stop trying to get her to do something she doesn't want, we will leave."

Salme was surprised at this side of her brother. Granted, she had seen it before, but only when they were in a war.

That finally got the doctor to back off. "Okay. Then would you like ot go ahead and take a look at them?"

Salme nodded, following routine and showing her stomach which the doctor then put the wand on. Two little figures appeared on the screen.

"If you want me to, I could let you know their genders."

Salme took another glance at her brother. "Yeah."

The doctor nodded, focusing on one of the twins, zooming in closer.

"This one here is a…" the doctor trailed off, and Salme had a slight adrenaline rush. "Little boy." The doctor then moved the wand, focusing on the second baby. "And this one is a little…" another trail. "Girl."

Salme couldn't help but laugh, while wipping tears from her eyes.

After that, she went through, paid for the visit, and started out to the van. They didn't speak until driving off, but they were still beaming wide.

"Talk about keeping the numbers even. Six girls, six guys."

Tino nodded, smiling. "A niece and a nephew. Mathias and Clara are going to flip."

"More or less than when they found out about the twins?"

They laughed, smiling the rest of the ride home.

"How did it go this time?" Clara asked eager.

"Well, _Velli_ had to yell at her." Salme said, and Tino blushed slightly.

"What happened?" Mathias asked, slightly surprised at what the shorter Finn did.

"The doctor couldn't get it through her head that I didn't want a test done that would lead to a higher likelihood of miscarriage.

"So, Tino actually got scary?" Mathias laughed, patting his shoulder.

"He said we would walk out if she kept pushing it. But anyway, we did find out if they were boys or girls."

That drew the attention of everyone, wanting to know wether they would have nieces or nephews.

"Well, it is funny, actually. The numbers stay even. It's a boy and a girl." Salme said, smiling.

Clara gave a cry of joy, and smiles played on the other's lips. Clara stepped more over to Salme, hugging her carefully, before bombarding her with questions. "Do you have any names? Where shoulf the nursery go? Any color or decoration ideas?"

Before she could continue, she was pulled back by her collar by Camilla. "She just found out. Shut up and give her some space." She was still laughing, and despite still not showing much emotion, she could see happiness in the blue eyes.

She walked into the meeting room with her almost sisters, watching carefully as she walked to the seat in front of the Finnish flag. Lately, she had been getting a little more uncomfortable, and she sat down.

As expected, she was greeted by Aire, who took a temporary seat in Linnea's chair.

"How have you been feeling lately? You look like you're in discomfort." She asked, concerned.

"Honestly, I kind of am. I am pretty small, but add on the extra weight, plus them moving, it can easily become exhausting."

"Do you have any updates?" Aire asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, I do. We found out he genders the other day. One is a little boy, and the other is a girl."

Aire gave her a smile, laughing. "I guess you Nordics are in a special balance that you can't escape from then, huh?"

Salme nodded, the atmosphere changing as the meeting started.


	6. Chapter 5: Party

**Updates will not be on a schedule. I will try to update ASAP. From this point, it will not be month by month. When doing that, it is harder on me. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

 **Some people/ animals I'm going to be mentioning would be**

 **Anneliese- Nyo!Austria**

 **Malorie- Nyo!Prussia's bird**

 **Kumarie- Nyo!Canada's polar bear**

Salme wasn't sure, but she thought that the rest of her family was being secretive. She didn't mind, as she could then go somewhere without the supervision, but she was still curious.

She was still wondering what was going on, but the others got her to take a day out with Aire, who smiled a little more devilishly than normal.

"You know what they're doing, don't you?" Salme asked, turning to her friend.

Aire acted like she didn't say anything, instead turning into a parking lot.

"You know, right?" she pressed.

Again, her question was met with silence.

"Aire, what is going on?"

"I'm not saying. Let's go."

Salme got out of her friend's car, following her into the store where they spent the whole time finding and buying baby clothes.

When Aire managed to push her from the store, they made their way back to the Nordic's house, where Salme was taken by surprise at the amount of cars that were there.

"Oh no." She said, face flushing an going bright red, eyes wide.

Aire turned to her, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"There's so many people here. I know what is going on now."

Aire gave her a smile as they entered the large house. Salme was led into the family room where people were gathered, talking.

There were pink and blue decorations everywhere, and there were tons of people in every place of the house. So many of them were talking to others, wishing her congratulations.

She had at least six different nations giving their well wishes before she even stepped foot into the family room.

She sat down beside Mathias, who gave her a huge grin.

"What do you think?"

Salme couldn't help but blush. "There are so many people. Why did you guys invite so many people?"

"There's a reason why, but we're not going to show you yet." Clara said, grinning.

"Be quiet." Lukas said, giving Salme a quick glance.

"Don't spoil it." Kristen added, making the Finnish girl more curious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at the other Nordics. Of course, Tino, Mathias and Clara were smiling, while the other six never gave any emotion away.

At that point, Feliciano skipped up, giving a smile. "Ve~ Did you show her yet-a?"

Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose as Monika stepped up behind him, pulling him away.

"Feliciano, shut up. Zey vorked hard to keep zis a secret. Don't ruin it." The German then turned to her. "Don't listen to anyzing he says."

The two walked away, leaving Salme even more curious.

For about another hour, they talked before Mathias transitioned everyone to take in the cake that Tino, Feliciano, Daisy, and surprisingly, Roderich and Anneliese worked together to make.

Alfred and Matthew carried it out, placing it on the table, Maddie coming along behind, keeping Kumajiro and Kumarie from eating it, while also shooing Gilbird and Malorie from it as well.

Quickly, Salme cut it and, with help from Emil and Linnea, distributed it to the rest of the world.

After she nibbled on her piece and finished it, she was led to her room by Clara and Tino, and trailed by the other Nordics, the North Italy siblings, and Aire, most were grinning madly.

When they walked in, Salme was even more confused.

She watched as Berwald and Lukas stepped up to her wall, seeming to pull a rectangular piece out, leaving what seemed to be a doorway, much to Salme's surprise. They leaned it on another wall, and pulled Salme in, who was gaping at the room she didn't know that was there.

It was a relatively large room with a royal blue and light lavender room with the colors complementing the other, and dividing the room between boy and girl.

Salme felt tears sting her eyes. They had already set a new room for her children. One that was by her room and already decorated. She noticed the clothes she and Aire bought that day were hanging in the closet, there were already sheets on the mattresses in the cribs, and the bookshelf already was full while a pile of toys lay in a corner.

"When did you do this, _Velli?_ " she asked, turning to Tino with a smile.

"We've been working on it for a while, _Sisko._ And everyone brought things to fill it. While you were talking, Aire was in here, putting the clothes in the closet."

Salme gave them all a smile, thanking them all as they went back to the main room, finishing the party.


	7. Chapter 6: time

Salme swayed more, letting out a breath.

She had woken up early as a contraction ripped through her body. Knowing that the twins would be there soon, she gathered together the towels, the scissors and everything else she would need when they were born.

She had been up for a few hours, drifting between sleep and consciousness.

Salme had started walking around, going between her room and the nursery as the labor progressed, shocking her at the speed of progress.

At one hard contraction, she let out a moan, louder than she wanted. There was a knock on her door, and she struggled to keep her voice level as to not worry whoever was on the other side.

"Yes?" she asked.

" _Sisko,_ are you alright?" Tino asked through the door.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Her voice went back to normal as the contraction ended. "Thanks, _Velli."_

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything."

She heard him walk off and gave a sigh. She wanted her family to be with her for this, and in a way, they were, but she didn't want them fussing over her more than they had been. She did still have her pride.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. She ha been up for several hours, and she felt that it was almost time. Her water had broke about two hours ago, and everything was starting to speed up.

Only about twenty minutes after Tino checked in, she felt an almost overwhelming pressure.

She got into a more comfortable position before pushing, tears mixing with sweat as she felt the first of the twins coming closer.

She took a breath, wiping her forehead dry before pushing again.

Contraction after contraction raked her body, and she let out painful groans, hoping that her family didn't hear her.

As the next one ended, felt a bit of relief. She reached down, feeling the slimy hair of her first born.

Salme was again invigorated, pushing as hard as she could. Easily, the res of the baby followed, falling onto the bed.

Quickly, she adjusted to where she could clean off the baby, while waiting through the contractions for the second.

She easily delivered the afterbirth, cutting the cord and putting it in an opaque plastic bag. She remembered that women used to eat the placenta, but that was one part of the old style birth she wouldn't mind skipping.

She sat the first baby on the bed beside her as it wriggled, trying to cry.

Salme felt another pushing contraction, which she followed, all the while looking at her first born, praying for it to cry.

She was crying. She was in pain as her second was being born. She was happy that her first was there, but she was worried about the silent baby.

The second was born almost as quickly as the first, and Salme repeated the steps, hoping beyond anything they would cry.

She held her second born, her son, close, as she went to clear out his throat, before doing the same with the first, her daughter.

They weren't the full outbursts of tears. They were just small whimpers, but Salme smiled. She knew her babies were breathing. She cleaned herself and her bed up before just sitting there and watching them.

The older, the girl, looked like Salme, and the other Nordics. She had the slightly paler skin and the blonde hair of the family, but the small build of the Finns. When she opened her eyes, they were the bright purple, making her look exactly like her mother once did.

The boy was almost like his sister, with everything the same except the gender.

"They look like _Velli_ and I as babies." She thought, stroking the side of her sons face with her finger.

She picked up the journal she had written in just the week prior, looking over the four names she chosen: Justina Mette and Kirsi Laila, and Aaro Tommi and Joel Nillo. She smiled more when she chose the names: Joel and Kirsi.

Almost immediately after choosing a name, Kirsi started screaming her head off. Salme picked her up, bouncing her gently up and down, trying to soothe her.

She heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the hall, before there was a frantic knock at the door.

" _Sisko,_ are you okay?" Tino asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, _Velli_. You can come in if you want."

The door opened, and she saw all the Nordics standing there, three visible shows of shock. Tino stepped in, followed by Linnea, both stepping beside the bed and gently sitting down, taking in the two bundles laying on Salme's bed.

"This is Joel Nilla, and Kirsi Laila." She smiled, handing the little girl to her brother.

The family settled into a calm quiet, taking in the fact that the two newest Nordics were here.

For the rest of the day, they stayed in the room, cooing and playing with the newborns. Even the normal six who rarely showed any emotion seemed to enjoy the time with the babies.

Soon, they were both asleep, Linnea holding Joel, and Mathias rocking Kirsi to near sleep.

"He looks like you, Tino." Linnea said, not breaking her gaze from the young boy.

Salme smiled, nestling more into the covers. Before long, she too was asleep.

 **From this point on, they will be more of one shot style stories focusing more on the children as they grow and the relationships they have with those around them.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lullaby

**Sorry it took even longer to update. I have some ideas for the future chapters, but if there's an idea you want, feel free to shoot me a review. Thanks. -KLC**

Of course, the scream woke Salme up, but she could hear the others too.

"Oh, the joy of newborns." She thought. They were only two weeks old, and already they were exhausting their mother. Nonetheless, she pulled off the blankets and walked into the nursery, picking up the screaming girl.

She bounced her gently, and stepped over to see her son miraculously still sleeping.

Salme gave her son a smile before sitting in the rocking chair, hoping the motion would lull the baby to sleep. She checked the diaper and tried a premade bottle, just for neither to work.

She sighed. Of course, she loved the twins, and so did the rest of the Nordics, but them waking up in the middle of the night screaming was starting to show on everyone. They couldn't wait for them to sleep through the night.

She rocked Kirsi, humming an old lullaby before quietly singing the lyrics.

"Lennӓ lennӓ leppӓkerttu

Iso kiven juureen

Lennӓ leikkikedon kautta

Un ipuuhuun suureen

Kulta-kutalenden alla

Ӓiti puuron keittӓӓ

Unituutu leppӓkertun

Lӓmpimasti peittӓӓ

Laula, laula unilintu

Tuoksu tuomenterttu

Nuku punapaitulainen

Pikku leppӓkerttu"

As she ended, she yawned, Kirsi doing the same, snuggling into her mother's arm. For a few minutes, she rocked the little girl. In a way, she wished that there was someone who cared for Tino and her like that, but she remembered, ever since they were little, they had to fend for themselves.

Happy Kirsi was asleep again, she laid her back in her crib, going back to her own room to sleep.

 **Yeah, it's short, but I wanted to do this. The English translation of Salme's song, called "Fly, Fly Ladybird" is:**

" **Fly, fly, ladybird,  
To the big rock near the root,  
Fly through the field  
To the large dream-tree.**

 **Golden-gold leaves everywhere,  
Mom cooks porridge,  
Dream-cradle, the ladybird  
She warmly covers.**

 **Sing, sing, dream-bird,  
Smell the bird cherry tree clusters*.  
Sleep, kind red-smocked  
Little ladybird."**

 **I thought it was really cute and pretty when I played it with the music, so I wanted to use it.**


End file.
